Knavish
by akatsuki-no-senshi
Summary: Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me hot, what the hell happened to you?..[SaiSaku]
1. Of loving beauty you float with grace

"Naruto-kun." Sai's monotonous voice echoed around the small bar-like store of Ichiraku. Naruto's slurping of noodles paused for a moment to show that he had heard the other boy.

"What is love?" A choking noise was heard throughout the busy streets of Konoha and a loud pounding followed.

"WHAAAAAT?"

-

♠ K N A V I S H ♠

_**The stage of falling in love..**_

-_  
_

No noise of protest left the mouth of the young dark haired man as Sakura dragged him across Konoha by pinching his ear. Instead, he calmly lifted his eyes to her back as she dragged him and stared with impassive eyes. 

"What is it that you need Ugly?" he asked in such a calm tone that Sakura clenched her fists and the heat in her head increased by a few degrees. She abruptly halted her stomping to glare down at him.

"What does it look like to you? My lamp was shattered thanks to you and Naruto and now I need to go and buy a new one in the light store **all the way across Konoha!**" She screamed out the last few words practically into his ears, but his mask never slipped. He glanced around for any sign of Naruto, but none appeared. He would later have to gain some more tips from the blond shinobi on Sakura. Meanwhile, he had a very angry kuniochi to deal with, and no matter how much he held his mask, the pinching **_hurt. _**

"Oh, I see. You could have just told me that instead of appearing out of nowhere and placing your fist into my face, then continuing to drag me rudely on my behind." Sai's widening smile created a twitch on Sakura's left hand and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Watch your mouth Sai, or you are going to _pay_." With the last word hissed in a tone that Orochimaru would be jealous of, she continued to drag him across Konoha with an added finger on his ear, crushing the sensitive skin.

His smile only widened.

As his behind dragged over many objects on their journey, the civilians could only watch and shake their heads in pity for the clueless shinobi.

He would never learn.

The tingle of the door could be heard as Sakura pushed it open into the rather large shop. Shooting a glare in his direction, she opened her mouth to scream at him, then reconsidered. "Just..stay out here. Don't move, _or else._" Sai stood on the spot with his arms crossed, not moving an inch. He may have been clueless, but he knew when not to run away. Well, he always was a fast learner.(Took him two years to get it!)

Glancing up at a worker standing on a lengthy ladder preoccupied his time as he waited for Sakura to finish up. He knew, just _knew_ that she was going to make him build the lamp by himself after dragging him all the way back to her house.

Watching the man grumble as he tried to fix the bulb on the light hanging from the ceiling, he couldn't help but think back to the advice Naruto had given him. It was good advice right? After all, friends gave each other good advice, so he could depend on Naruto.

"They have thousands of extra lightbulbs in there, but they make me come and fix this stupid half-dead one. This is a light store for God's sake! Cheapskates." Unmoved by the worker's ranting, he continued to analyze Naruto's advice.

_"Well, when you're in love, it's like..it's like.." Naruto paused, placing his hand under his chin and rubbing it in a mock thinking pose. "AHA!" Standing up and raising his arm, he bellowed out the words._

_"When you're in love, you'll feel something special." Sai blinked, awaiting a continuation. _

_"And well, um.." He grinned foxily. "You'll hear bells ringing and the girl will be all shining and when she speaks, you'll feel all funny inside." Sai nodded, storing the information for later use. _

_"I think I understand. Thank you Naruto-kun." He illuminated his large fake smile as Naruto sat back down, continuing on with his sixth bowl of ramen. _

_"Why, is there a girl that you like or something?" Sai shook his head. "No, not yet bu--"_

His mind jumped back when he heard a slight 'ting,' signaling the opening of the shop door.

_You'll hear bells ringing.._

_The door.._

Sai stared at Sakura impassively and she stared back confusedly.

"Is there something wrong Sai?" She blinked a couple of times and furrowed her eyebrows together.

A slight shake of his head 'no' was the answer and he awaited her next request(order).

"Yes! Finally fixed it!" Both ninjas stared upwards at the exhausted worker as a blindingly bright light illuminated down on them. As he lowered his head to stare forward at the pastel haired girl, he froze.

_the girl will be all shining.._

_The light.. _

"Now Sai, you are going to follow me to my apartment and you are going to obediently fix the lamp," She flashed his trademark grin back at him mockingly "or else I think you will be my next patient on my list for testing all of Orochimaru's unknown experiments."

_When she speaks, you'll feel all funny inside.._

_That was **definitely** a funny feeling.._

_"_Follow me, and don't you _dare_ run." Her arrogance emitted off of her clearly as she raised her nose high and strode down the stairs.

Sai paused before hesitantly following her. He gulped nervously for the first time he could ever remember.

_"Naruto-kun, how do you show a girl you like her?"_

He followed obediently behind her, only taking steps when she did, following at a leisurely pace. This was not normal, for usually, he would stride on forwards and out of sight, rudely commenting on her appearance once he was far enough to not be endangered by her fist, yet close enough for her to hear. Then, he'd poof off somewhere and appear days later when he knew she would've forgotten about it.

"_Well.." The blond dragged out the word as he contemplated the question.(It wasn't a very hard question to answer, he just had zero experience.)" "I dunno." He bowed his head in defeat as Sai continued to stare in curiosity._

Sai lifted his hand from his pocket and hesitantly raised it towards her shoulder. Sakura turned her head back as she felt his aura flicker.

"Something wrong Sai?"

_"But stuff like roses and poems and cheesy crap makes them happy. I once saw it on this anime Sakura made me watch with her." Naruto shuddered at the memory of that evil, evil day. Though it had been yaoi(he gagged at the thought everytime), he was pretty sure it applied to girls since only **girls** made that stuff up, and only **girls** watched that stuff.(He was an exception, for if he saw it ever again, he knew he would have to commit suicide.)_

Sai furrowed his eyebrows as he calculated his question carefully. Sakura stood there quietly, awaiting, for she had never seen Sai show so much emotion.

Maybe he was finally going to break down and cry with joy for having such a _wonderful_ friend like her, then continue to be her man slave to repay her kindness of putting up with him for those torturous years?

Yes yes, maybe that was it! Inner Sakura pranced and partied at the thought of her own man slave. Though it was no Sasuke, it was close. Her cheeks reddened as inner Sakura continued to list the things she would do as ruler.

But she wasn't expecting his next question.

"Do you like cheesy crap?"

Her face blanked and her eye twitched at the monotone that Sai had reverted back to.

"_What?_" She was on the brink of letting Inner Sakura loose, but she couldn't take responsibility for a dead body, she _did _have a reputation to uphold.

"Are you deaf too Ugly? I asked you, do you like cheesy crap?" She blinked cluelessly. He was _serious_, and she had no idea what that was.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Was he insulting her in another way? Getting her fists ready and pumped with chakra, she awaited for him to open his mouth and speak so she could shatter his teeth(_Again_,unfortunately).

_"_Li--" Ms. Fist met Mr. Mouth and the latter went flying across Konoha.

'I'm taking that as a yes' was heard before the cursing as Sai frantically scurried around, trying to locate all his missing teeth and rush to the hospital.

"Now where's Naruto?" Huffing in annoyance, she stomped off towards the familiar Ramen stand.

* * *

The slurping of noodles halted as Naruto's senses tingled. Rising from his stool so fast that Sasuke would've been jealous of his speed, he ran out of the small store, ignoring the yells from the old man for not paying his bills. 

"Put the tab on Sakura-chan k?" He yelled back as he dashed off to the one place Sakura would never dare to look in; the porn store.

* * *

"Ah, welcome Sakura-sempai." A nurse bowed to her and she bowed back. She continued to tie her hair up as she listened to the latest news in the hospital and strode towards the door once the nurse was done informing her. 

"A-ano." The nurse blushed. "A man wanted me to give this to you." Sakura leaned back curiously as the nurse handed her a piece of paper.

"Do you know who?" The nurse shook her head 'no.' "Was it Naruto, or Sai?" Sakura asked. Everybody who worked with her knew who they were.

"I- I don't know." She was probably new.

"Thanks for giving it to me. Do you know what he looked like?" Maybe that would give a clue.

"He was tall dark and handsome" was all the blushing nurse could mutter out as she scurried away, embarrassed for acting so unprofessional on her first day.

Shrugging it off, she opened the note to see what had been so important as to have left it for her in the hospital during her work time.

Her striding halted as she stared down at the sentence written on the paper. Narrowly dodging an emergency stretcher and barely avoiding a smooch from an insane man, she made it to her office and sunk into her spinning chair, growling.

Cooling her ever increasing temperature on her forehead by placing her hand on it was not as soothing as she thought it would be. She laced her fingers though her pink locks and inhaled and exhaled slowly, applying what she had learned from watching pregnant women to use.

Crushing the note with her free hand, her voice started to growl louder with each passing second, soon making passer by's think that there was a tiger in the room.

Plotting revenge wasn't the best way to go, she knew that--

**_Roses are red, violets are blue, _**

**_God made me hot, what the hell happened to you?_**

--but somebody was going to _pay_

and pay _hard._

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I'm attempting SaiSaku, because, well, it just seems so much more easier than all those other ones. At least, to me that is. **** Interesting or no? Delete or continue? Tell me in a review? Oh, and please tell me ANYTHING that is wrong with my writing, spelling, grammar, style, etc. I appreciate criticism(flames) but please just don't write**

**"OMG!!11 that SUCKED." -give me a reason k? I'd appreciate it. **

**Oh, and if you liked it, please review and tell me. I like to inflate my ego. **_  
_


	2. If only you could hide your face

The prodding of feet on soggy ground was heard as Sai briskly walked towards the Yamanaka flower shop, oblivious to the gloomy and tired poses of the civilians and ninja nearby. Lately, the weather had been so overcast that even Gai and Lee had stopped running through the village, scarring and blinding people for life.

But our young hero here, oblivious to it all, walked briskly, his genuinely fake smile placed on his indifferent face with his books on emotions tucked neatly under his arm, clueless to all the tired glares he received. Hearing the 'ting' as he opened the door only further widened his grin for it reminded him of who he fallen in 'love' with and who he had to _spend the rest of his life with._

Any man would've grimaced if they had been in Sai's spot and decision, but considering that he didn't know how or what it meant, he just turned to the cashier where a pissed Ino sat. At the sight of the young man though, she perked up and lifted her cheek from her palm to greet him.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop Sai!" He noted the red handprint on her cheek with interest, but nevertheless, still replied with a polite tone.

"Ah, Ino-san. How are you doing?" She melted at his warm smile that he once again was oblivious to.

"Splendid. How are_you_ doing Sai-_kun?_" Her voice almost reached a breathy whisper at the last word as she batted her eyelashes at him. He moved away from the cashier, observing the flowers as he answered.

"I'm doing fine." She huffed at the lack of reaction at her flirting. Picking out a bouquet of flowers, he placed it on the counter.

"Are you sure you want to buy those flowers?" Ino asked as she glanced at the combination that he had picked out.

"Yes. The colors look nice enough. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well, it depends on who you're going to give it to." She bit her lip and winked at him. "Is it a certain someone with blue eyes and blond hair?"

He stared impassively at her before replying. "Are you implying that I'm going to give flowers to Naruto-kun? My relation with him is completely.." he searched through one of his books "platonic."

He read another paragraph before answering further. "And I do not 'swing that way' nor am I.." His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he read the book again. "walking out of the closet..?" His smile turned into a deep frown as he continued reading.

"I come out of the closet everyday. Is there something wrong with that? Am I supposed to not eat fruits?" The book had only managed to confuse the poor shinobi further and aggravate Ino as well.

"Are you mocking me?" Her face was red now in anger and she was slightly screaming at him.

"Please, Ino-san. I only want to purchase some flowers for the hag." He shut his book firmly with his hand and dug some coins out of his pockets. Placing it on the counter, he calmly waited for the fuming kuniochi to cash and provide him with his flowers.

Her anger faded in an instant and she placed on a broad fake grin. "It's for Sakura? Of course you can purchase them!" He smiled back, and lifted the bouquet of flowers.

"The hag better appreciate this." Sai muttered in a tedious voice.

"Oh, she will." Ino waved at him cheerfully as he walked out of the flower shop.

* * *

"Hag." A nod. 

"Sai." A grin.

"What do you want?" She sighed in annoyance as she continued to work.

"Nothing actually." She watched the small children run and tackle each other. She grimaced as one child tripped over his feet and fell forward rather violently onto his face. But he only got back up and continued to play.

It was amazing how they were so strong for their age and innocence.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She smiled at the dark haired boy next to her and he glanced away from her to glance at what she had been talking about.

"What is?" He asked, his eyes following the movement of a child's as it ran towards its mother.

"The children." She was going to dismiss the topic, for somebody who couldn't grasp the concept of happiness wouldn't be able to grasp the concept of this would they?

Before she could say anything else, Sai started talking in his low voice.

"For shinobi, missing out on a fact or having too much innocence ends up killing them. But for these children.. Their innocence, their lack of knowledge, and their honesty.."

Sakura watched as his eyes lowered to his backpack. He brought out his treasured book and brushed a thumb over it.

"It's something I remember wishing I had when I was a child." Sakura bit her lip. She placed a comforting hand on his bicep and squeezed it to assure that she was there.

He never turned to acknowledge it nor did he utter any more words. They watched the children play in quiet for the rest of the time.

* * *

"Danzou-sama." The dark haired shinobi poofed into existence and kneeled in respect for the older man. 

"Ah. Sai was it? Is that what they call you nowadays?" The older man coughed into his sleeve and wiped the blood onto his bandages.

"Yes, sir." Sai bowed his head to his leader, but didn't rush to help him when he had coughed up the blood.

"Do you have everything ready? Sai's gaze watched his master's feet walk and crush the bouquet of flowers beside him nonchalantly as he viewed the village of Konoha. He did not answer immediately to the question.

"You play a major role in this plan. You understand this well do you not?"

"I do sir." He stayed in the kneeling position but raised his head and grinned at Danzou.

Peeking out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sai's large fake grin.

"I told you not to smile at me like that. It's sickening to see such a phony act."

His large grin dissipated into a grim line. "I will have to practice more for this mission to succeed then." Danzou closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"Failure is not an option. Not like your previous mission." Sai raised his eyes to make contact with Danzou's.

"Punishment for this will be death." The last words seemed to echo throughout the hall as they were uttered.

His expression did not falter as he stood and made the appropriate seals to poof away.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto spun around to face Kiba and Shino. He grinned back at the dog boy. 

"Hey guys. How's Team Ten going?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh. Ever since Kurenai-sensei had to leave cuz of her baby, we aren't getting anymore fun missions you know?" Kiba whined.

"Yea, I know what you mean." Naruto nodded in response.

"Well, to get onto what we came her to tell you." Shino spoke for the first time since the conversation had started.

"Eh?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, wondering what they could've come there for.

"Yeah, well.." Kiba sighed in frustration.

"It's about our teammate, Hinata." Shino spoke in his careful monotone.

"Hinata? What about her?" It wasn't normal for people to ask him about the Hyuuga heiress.

Both their tones went grave. "Have you seen her anywhere?"

* * *

Sakura returned from her monthly duty of babysitting the hospital children and sighed in bliss as she sunk into her large chair. She closed her eyes in utter happiness at the thought of going home and having time for extra sleep. 

"U-um, Sakura-sempai?" Her eyes snapped open and glanced at the nervous nurse.

"There's a note here for you." Sakura nodded.

"Leave it on the desk." The nurse nodded and scampered off after doing so.

Sakura hurried around the desk and placed her hospital outfit in the closet. Taking her purse and her items, she started to run out of there as fast as possible when she noticed the small not on her empty desk. Curiosity peaked; she picked up the small piece of paper and opened it up.

"_Of loving beauty you float with grace._

_If only you could hide your face._

_Kind, intelligent, loving, hot,_

_I just described what you are not." _

_P.S. There were flowers attached, but they were crushed. Sorry. _

That day was when the hospital cracked in half.

* * *

Hahahaha. Ha. Ha. Ha—uh yea.. 

Right. Where was I this whole time you ask?

Um…To tell the truth, I had the entire story planned out, but then I lost it, and then regained it, but didn't like it, so I changed it, so then I got all mixed up..

And yea. Sorry about that. Hope you liked it..[It's really short. Sorry about that.


End file.
